


Welcome Home.

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [149]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Marine!Clint, ranger!Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2811242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Clint comes home to Phil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home.

**Author's Note:**

> There's a pic of the marine kissing his partner (the pic that inspired this story) over on tumblr. link is in end notes.

Today, Private First Class Clint Barton was finally going home.

Against all odds, he’s managed to come back in one piece. A few bumps and bruises here and there, but still in one piece. That was always an accomplishment. 

Clint wasn’t really thinking about that though. He was happy to be going back home, sure, but today was different. Today he was going to go back home and see Phil. Yes, he’s aware that he always sees Phil when he comes back but this is the first time Clint’s going to see him after he came clean about his long time crush on the man. 

Yes, he knows that admitting to your best friend that they’re the best thing to ever happen to you and that you’re completely and hopelessly in love with them isn’t a very ideal conversation starter on Skype, but Clint couldn’t really argue with the results. Especially at the way Phil’s eyes had widened in surprise, the smile that he was trying to fight off after a few moments; Clint’s especially fond of how Phil tried not to blush when he came clean about his feelings too.

4 years of dancing around each other, and they’ll finally be able to see each other in person after confessing their secret. 

So forgive Clint if he’s a little too excited about the prospect of seeing Phil again. 

As soon as they’re free to go, Clint is going to run like hell, go get a cab and pay the double if the cabbie can get him home as fast as he legally could. Or at least that’s the plan if the speaker finally finishes their speech. For some reason, their speech today about serving your country and being brave and coming home was longer than usual. Which didn’t make sense since its basically the same speech they give every time. 

Clint blamed his excitement.

—-

Clint was very jittery, jumping on his toes like a child, waiting for his turn out the door. His fellow soldiers teased him for a while before they figured that he really didn’t care at all. They could tease him all they wanted but Clint was still going to be bouncing on his toes because he was going to  _go see Phil._

"Someone special waiting outside?" Banner asked.

"Nah. Waiting at home, I think." Clint grinned at him.

"Is it Phil?" Natasha gave him a knowing smirk. Clint just smiled wider in lieu of an answer.

"You  _dog._ " Stark hooked his arm around his neck and pulled him down to give him a noogie. "When were you going to tell us, asshole?"

Clint pushed him away easily, his smile never faltering. Tony let go after the first sign of struggle. “I didn’t think you guys were interested in my love life.”

"You jest, certainly." Thor grinned proudly at him.

"You talk to him almost every night Clint. Some nights, we couldn’t even sleep because you’re too busy giggling with your boyfriend like a teenager." Tony rolled his eyes.

"I think its sweet." Captain Rogers said from behind them all. They all tensed immediately trying to run off to their respective positions but before they could Steve beat them to it, "At ease." Steve smiled at Clint. "So, finally going to tell him, huh?"

"Uh, I actually already did, sir. That’s kinda why I’m excited to go home."

"Ooooh! Someone’s going to get laid to night!" Tony singsonged. 

"Stop being crass, Tony." Natasha reprimanded with a roll of her eyes.

"Besides… I think we’re all going to get laid at some point today." Bruce muttered, barely loud enough for anyone else not in the group to hear. They all started laughing and agreed.

Clint made it out into the crowded receiving area not 15 minutes later. He squeezed through the different families all gathered together to welcome home a mother, a father, a sister, a brother, their loved ones back with hugs, smiles, and tears. It was such a happy occasion.

Clint liked to stay to just watch sometimes, see families reunite and all that, it made him smile every single time. 

But today he didn’t have the time to do that. Well, he did but he really didn’t want to stay any longer on base than he had to. He had to get back to Phil and give the man a hug himself. 

He was on his way off of the base when a hand caught his. He turned, to find Phil smiling at him. Clint blinked, surprised at Phil’s presence. He was about to ask what the man was doing here, but Phil beat him to the punch, “Welcome back.” He said, smiling, his thumb, running circles on the back of Clint’s thumb.

Clint dropped his bag on the floor, and practically leapt at Phil. The man remained grounded, Clint’s never been so glad to know about Phil’s hidden strength from years in the US Rangers. Clint’s excitement must’ve blinded him for a second because the next thing he knew, his legs were wrapped around Phil and they were kissing, Sweet Jesus, the kiss was so worth the wait. Clint melted against Phil - forgetting anything and everything that wasn’t this moment; Just him and Phil.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/105702443046/my-flight-was-delayed-4-hours-and-i-just-got%22)


End file.
